gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andromada
Andromada or Andromeda? I'm wondering which one, Andromada or Andromeda, is actually the correct name for this, uh, vehicle. o.o --Legion 23:51, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Andromada is correct, when I created this page on the German GTA Wiki I also called the article Andromeda but then I discovered while entering the plane that ANDROMADA is the correct title of this one Zaibatsu 13:19, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Huh, strange, because my Firefox browser's English (United States) dictionary shows Andromada to be an error but not Andromeda. Either it's a pure coincidence (Rockstar likes to make up names ;)) or it's British English vs. American English difference. I guess Andromada it is then. *shrugs* --Legion 13:57, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Look, every GTA website says it, e.g. the Dutch, and like I said - I was in that plane myself and saw the name with my proper eyes Zaibatsu 16:26, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not doubting you on that, Zaibatsu. I'm just saying it's either a pure coincidence or that British English vs. American English difference comes in this matter. Remember, Rockstar North is based in Scotland... thus why I also cited the spelling difference as one of possibilities. My Firefox browser's American English dictionary detected it as a spelling error so this possibility is plausible. *shrugs* --Legion 17:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Not a Special Vehicle This vehicle is not a special vehicle as it appears outside from that one mission; sometimes it can be seen flying in the air. --DT-boy 13:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Arguing based on a strict list of conditions is too purist. The category is meant to list vehicles that are inaccessible to obtain, as is the case with the FBI Truck. That's why the AT-400 is not listed in that category: It's readily spawned in a location, while the Andromada does not. - ZS 13:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Stallion in GTA SA doesnt have a spawning location either. So it's special? I don't think so. And what about the Diablo Stallion in GTA III? --DT-boy 06:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Spawning and accessible on the streets not considered a spawning location?--'Spaceeinstein' 07:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Stallion and Diablo Stallion do spawn, just to clarify things. Diablo Stallions can be located in Hepburn Heights. The GTA SA Stallion can be found on San Fierro Rifa gang turfs, plus it can be imported. Masterpogihaha 07:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And the Andromada spawns in the air as I said above. So it's not a special vehicle like the Diablo Stallion. And random vehicle spawning on the streets is not a spawning location. --DT-boy 04:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is a special vehicle? CJ can't just walk outside and 'jack' one off grove street can he? And who said that a SPECIAL vehicle had to be a UNIQUE vehicle? Ess-Tee 04:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is ridiculous. If Category:Special Vehicles is so strict in its listing, there is no practical use for it. Delete it. - ZS 07:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) It seems that most of us agree that the Andromada is special but I think DT-boy's definition of special is something that can only be obtained/seen only once in the game. So the rarity of a vehicle makes it special?--'Spaceeinstein' 18:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I think I already wrote down what is a special vehicle here. --DT-boy 04:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::So just because YOU say it's not special, it's not? I'm sure you can see the Andromeda driving around Los Santos all the time. (Sarcasm) Ess-Tee 07:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Look it's the same like the Stallion. It doesnt have a spawn place. However, it is not a special car because it spawns on the streets!!! AND IT'S THE SAME WITH THE ANDROMADA!!! It's just in the sky, but that doesn't make any difference. --DT-boy 09:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::As I was saying, there will be no use for Category:Special Vehicles. Delete plz kthxbai. - ZS 10:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It is considered a special vehicle because it can only be found in one mission. Yes, it can be found flying in the air, but you can't enter it in mid-air. The Stallion, on the other hand, spawns in specific locations and on the streets, and you can steal cars right off of the streets, unlike planes in mid-air. Alleypuppy 16:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Can it be reached? I know its sort of a silly question, but along with the AT-400 do you think its possible to reach the planes that fly over you in San Andreas? GSF4L 22:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think AI jets spawn if you're in a plane or helicopter. I've flown many Hydras looking for a Beagle to shoot down, but I've never seen one. Montybrady 21:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Well the Andromada and the AT-400 are unreacheable but planes like theRustler, the Beagle and the Stuntplane, can be reachable, but they sometimes crash in front of CJ, so yes the minor planes can be reached. GSF4L 23:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) SPEED Is the Andromada the fastest plane in GTA SA--Claude CJ Vercetti 19:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It depends : 4 planes (AT-400, Shamal, Hydra and Andromada) have the top speed of 270 km/h (without undercarriage), while only the AT-400 has the top speed of 200 km/h with its undercarriage. The Andromada comes second, with a top speed (with undercarriage) of 190 km/h.--Loadingue 09:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question I was at Verdant Meadows earlier, where I spawned an Andromada on the airstrip. I noticed that the wrecked planes at Verdant Meadows appear to resemble the Andromeda; perhaps since the plane isn't supposed to be obtained in-game the developers meant for the wrecked planes to be a little "memorial" of sorts? I don't know if the Andromada was meant to be in the game normally then they cut it out or something, and I do recall the Verdant Meadows airstrip not being in the game in the San Andreas beta so maybe the "memorial" was a reason to create Verdant Meadows? --Mp5shooter 01:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Check the tailfin design wreck, Andromada. --Gta-mysteries Talk 20:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, didn't notice the tailfin was different.. All I noticed was that the cockpit was similar and they were about the same size. --Mp5shooter 23:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Modeled after what? It's probably right that the Name 'Andromada' comes from the C-5 Galaxy aircraft, but I don't believe that the C-5 was the model of the Andromada, in my opinion she looks much more similar to the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter, a cargo aircraft which was way easier to obtain than a C-5 in 1992. AldeaMalvada (talk) 19:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree, it looks very visually similar to a C-141, It barely resembles a C-5 at all, It's too small for a C-5 and it has a totally diffferent shape. (Jrjohnbarn (talk) 15:13, November 13, 2013 (UTC))